


On the Heels of a Storm

by Corasparasol (LastVerse)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/F, Forbidden Love, Internalized Homophobia, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/Corasparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was it possible to be afraid and in love... The two things did not go together. How was it possible to be afraid, when the two of them grew stronger together every day? And every night. Every night was different, and every morning. Together they possessed a miracle.” </p><p>In which Regina is a salesgirl and Maleficent is a wealthy socialite. (loosely based on the novel/film Carol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will most likely alternate POV.
> 
> Thank you so much to Jane and Michele for helping me figure everything out and to Amanda for listening to me ramble while I made her walk in the cold.

When Regina walks into Brookes department store for the first time, she feels like she's on the set of a movie. The main floor alone is huge; Regina can't even see where it ends past the towering Christmas displays and decorations. From the glittering Christmas trees scattered throughout the store to the customers adorned with jewels from head to toe, everything about Brookes screams opulence.   
  
It's the kind of place that her mother would love, and standing in the elevator, Regina finally understands why Cora had pulled strings to get her a job all the way down here, rather than in East Harlem. She reaches back self-consciously to smooth down her ponytail as the elevator doors open to the second floor.  
  
With a jolt, Regina realises that she doesn't know what she's supposed to do next. She scans the floor until she sees the sales counter where a young girl with long dark hair is scribbling on a delivery slip.   
  
Regina walks to the counter and clears her throat. "Excuse me, I'm here for my first day of work. Do you know where I am supposed to go?"   
  
The girl looks up and smiles. "Thank goodness we finally took on another salesgirl! It's been so ridiculously busy here, what with that goblin Rupert Gold breathing down our necks to compete with Saks and with half the staff-"   
  
The girl cuts herself off at the confusion on Regina's face. "Sorry, sorry," she says with a playful grin. She sticks her hand out. "I don't think I got your name?"   
  
Regina stares for a moment, taken aback. "Regina," she says finally, shaking the girl's hand wearily.   
  
The girl continues, unabashed. "Nice to meet you, Regina! My name's Ruby." She steps out from behind the counter and loops her arm in Regina's. "I'll take you to the staff room. You can talk to Granny and get your name tag."  
  
"Granny" turns out to be the toy department manager, a small woman named Eugenia Lucas, with grey hair piled on top of her head and piercing eyes that size Regina up from behind thin wire framed glasses.  
  
Granny takes her on a short tour of the toys department before leaving her back at the counter. "You can work with Ruby in dolls." She tells Regina. "She'll show you the ropes."  
  
"Of course I will!" Ruby says with a grin. "She'll be as perfect a salesgirl as me in no time!" She throws an arm around Regina's shoulder, and despite her involuntary flinch, Regina finds herself comforted by Ruby's easy confidence.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day passes in a blur as Regina alternates between listening to Ruby explain the different kinds of dolls that Brookes carries and helping customers find them. It's a simple enough job, especially with Ruby's chatter to help pass the time between customers.  
  
By the time the subway takes her back to East Harlem, Regina is exhausted. The familiarity of the neighbourhood soothes the remaining anxieties of the day but the moment that she walks into the apartment, her mother is waiting for her.  
  
"How did you do?" She demands, swooping on Regina before she can even remove her coat. "Did you make a good impression on Rupert Gold?"   
  
"Cora, let her come inside at least before you start interrogating her," Henry calls from the kitchen.   
  
Cora frowns but moves aside. "Well?"  
  
Regina sighs, shrugging her coat off and hanging it by the door before answering. "It was fine, and I did not meet Rupert Gold. He is the manager of the entire store, not just the toy department."   
  
This seems to mollify Cora, though the frown remains.  
  
Regina feels her nerves settle as she enters the kitchen. Unlike the front hall, with the door constantly opening and drawing the chill in, the kitchen is warm and bright, even in the evening when there's no sunshine to flood through the window that overlooks the street. The walls are a soft yellow that reflect the light from the old brass chandelier that Regina had helped her father install the summer before.  
  
Regina goes to the table and gives her father a peck on the cheek. "Hi papi," she says, reaching to lift the foil off of the plate on the counter. "Fried plantains!" She says happily.  
  
He wraps an arm around her and squeezes gently. "A treat for my working girl," he says as Cora wrinkles her nose.  
  
"Don't eat too many of those things, dinner will be ready soon." Cora says with a sniff.   
  
Henry waits until Cora has turned back to the stove to push the plate toward Regina. "How was your first day mija?"   
  
"It was nice," Regina said, taking a bite of the plantain. "I was mostly working under another sales girl today but it was easy to figure out. In any case, you should see the all the different types of dolls they have. There were some so expensive I couldn't believe customers actually bought them!"   
  
"Those are the kinds of people you should be getting friendly with, Regina," Cora cuts in. "You should see the way they live; the sheer amount of coats I clean for one of those women alone is more than the three of us have put together."  
  
Regina and Henry share a glance but before anyone can respond the apartment buzzer sounds three times in a row.  
  
"That must be Marian," she says, jumping up from her seat. By the time she dashes to the bottom of the staircase, Marian has begun pounding on the door again.  
  
Marian swears when Regina lets her in, rubbing her hands together and stomping her feet. "It's fucking freezing out there!" She wails, pressing an icy hand to Regina's cheek.  
  
Regina yelps and slaps Marian's hand away, laughing. "I believe you! I just got in myself."  
  
"That's just revenge for keeping me out there waiting," Marian says, sweeping past Regina towards the apartment. "Is her majesty home?" She calls over her shoulder.   
  
Regina bounds up the steps after her. "Yes, but papi will probably let you stay for dinner anyway."  
  
They enter the apartment and Marian stops only to give Henry a hug and snatch some plantains for herself before heading to Regina's bedroom.  
  
She flings herself onto Regina's bed. "So, how was it? Did you meet any handsome, rich men that we can marry?"   
  
Regina whacks her with a pillow. "Yes, plenty of young men come shopping for _dolls_ , Marian."   
  
Marian roars with laughter. "Isn't that why Cora insisted you work there instead of at the bodega with me?"   
  
Regina lifts Marian's legs to sit on the bed. "Something like that," she says, rolling her eyes. "How are things with you?"  
  
"Same old, same old. I almost got stuck babysitting Roland again today."   
  
Regina smiles at the mention of Marian's little brother. "You should have brought him!"   
  
It's Marian's turn to roll her eyes. "I wish I could leave him here, honestly. Let him come bouncing into your room at all hours wanting to play bandits and we'll see how much you like him."   
  
"You're the worst," Regina says, just as they're called for dinner.  
  
Dinner is a dry meatloaf and some steamed vegetables that Marian pretends to gag on when Cora's back is turned.   
  
"You know Regina, this job will be a good way for you to make friends of a higher caliber." Cora says, sitting down and looking pointedly across the table at Marian.  
  
Regina tenses but before she can respond Marian gives her knee a reassuring squeeze and looks across the table with a grin. "Oh Cora, none of those snobby rich girls will stick around once they taste your cooking."   
  
Henry coughs loudly and Regina snorts in spite of herself.   
  
Cora, on her part, replies through clenched teeth. "It really is getting late Marian. I think it's time you went home, don't you?"   
  
Marian excuses herself happily, and gives Henry and Regina each a peck on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading home.  
  
Cora wordlessly takes her plate to the sink, and begins washing up.   
  
Henry chuckles quietly as he and Regina clear the table. "That girl really takes advantage of how closely her parents work with your mother, doesn't she?"   
  
Regina giggles. "She's going to get us killed one day, I'm sure of it."   
  
Henry puts his hand over hers and smiles warmly. "Don't worry about your mother, mija. You know how she gets into her moods." He takes the plates off Regina's hands with a wistful look towards the kitchen. "Go and get ready for bed, I'll take care of her."   
  
Regina hugs him tight. "Thank you papi."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey kid, you doing anything on Friday?"  
  
Regina finishes propping a doll in one of the display cases. When she turns around, Ruby is perched on the counter.   
  
"So?"  
  
"Nothing, I think." Regina says eying Ruby cautiously. "Why?"  
  
"Me and some of the other girls are planning a little Christmas get together at the Rabbit Hole. Some of the boys from the Mens department are coming too, it's gonna be a gas! Wanna come?"   
  
Ruby sounds so excited that Regina finds herself nodding. "Okay, what time?"   
  
Ruby thinks for a moment. "You finish at 3 o'clock, right? Go on home and freshen up, put on something foxy," Ruby starts laughing. "If a baby like you even has anything like that!"   
  
Regina pouts. "I'm nineteen, not six, Ruby!"  
  
Ruby throws her hands up, laughing harder. "Alright alright, firecracker! Just come back downtown for 6 o'clock. You can bring a friend if you like. I'll meet you and we'll go together."  
  
Regina smiles enthusiastically. "Sounds good!"  
  
Ruby winks at her. "We can also celebrate you making it two weeks at Brookes without getting chewed out by Granny."   
  
"I can hear you," Granny calls from further down the desk. She lightly whacks Ruby on the back of the head as she passes on her way to her office. "Off the counter, you heathen. The store opens in five minutes."   
  


* * *

  
  
"Regina, will you hold still?" Marian says, pulling back her eye pencil. "The wings won't be even if you keep squeezing your eyes shut."  
  
"I feel like a clown Marian. Can't you at least let me see what you're doing?"   
  
"Shush. You'll thank me when you're playing backseat bingo tonight." Marian holds Regina's face in place to finish her eyeliner and mascara.   
  
"Marian!"   
  
"What? It's not about Daniel, is it?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"You do want to move on, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but not like _that_!"  
  
Marian steps back, pulling her hand mirror from the dresser and holding it up to Regina. "My masterpiece!"   
  
Regina rolls her eyes but when she looks at her reflection, she is surprised. Marian has gone beyond the usual quick swipes of lipstick and liner she does whenever Regina has to wear makeup. Regina's lips are a bold red and the kohl around her eyes makes them look sultry.   
  
It's like she's looking at a different person and she feels a small thrill at the idea of getting to step into another personality for the night.  
  
Just then Cora calls her the sitting room. Her voice is honeyed and light, which means they no doubt have a guest.   
  
She looks at Marian applying her own makeup and shrugs. "I'll be right back." She says.  
  
The guest is a man who eyes Regina in a way that makes her wish she had her coat on. He sits across from Cora as Henry watches wearily from the armchair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Regina, this is an old friend, Leopold Blanchard," Cora says sweetly. "Come say hello."   
  
Regina steps forward and politely shakes his outstretched hand. He seems more like old friend of her late grandfather's if his age and expensive suit is anything to go by. "Hello," she says.  
  
"My my, Cora. You've certainly raised a beautiful young woman, haven't you?" Leopold says, holding onto her hand for a moment too long.   
  
Regina gives him a tight smile, pulling her hand away quickly. "Thank you sir."   
  
His eyes linger on the neckline of her dress until Marian bounding down the hallway. "Regina, we're going to be late, let's go!" She calls from the foyer.   
  
Regina lets out a sigh of relief and promises herself that she'll buy Marian a drink tonight.  
  
Leopold smiles. "Well, you're clearly on your way out, please don't let me keep you."  
  
"Thank you," she repeats. "Nice to have met you, Mr. Blanchard."   
  
With that, she bolts, stopping only to grab her coat before dragging Marian out the door. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lots to Jane, Michele and Amanda for letting me pester them with this!
> 
> All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain. In other words, I own nothing.

Mallory Drake drums her nails across the window sill with one hand and reaches with the other to wipe the frost from her kitchen window. She peers through the darkness outside and sighs impatiently. The land around her house stretches seemingly endlessly, interrupted only by the odd scattering of trees and the winding drive that leads to the main road. Her eyes scan the drive, following its path from the house to where it disappears behind a hill and back again. 

A gentle hand on her arm breaks her focus.

"Your tea is getting cold Mal," Ursula says gently. 

Mal turns to her best friend wistfully. She almost feels bad for being such a bad host, but she looks at Ursula and almost wants to laugh at the thought. Any place of Mal's may as well be Ursula's too, even though they haven't been roommates for years now. 

Mal glances out the window once more before turning to put her teabag into the bin. Ursula pulls the sugar bowl closer and begins dumping a spoonful into each of their mugs. 

"So what's this you mentioned on the phone the other night?" Mal says, taking her mug with a wry smile. "Something about a blonde at the club?" 

Ursula grins. "Cruella! She came to my show a while back with some guy but she ditched him and started coming alone. Then the other night she came up to the stage after my set and introduced herself."

"She sounds daring," Mal says, laughing.

"Oh, she is! And very witty, you'd like her."

"So when do I get to meet this Cruella?"

Ursula winks, but before she can reply the telephone starts ringing. 

Mal's brow furrows as she steps into the next room to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mal."

Mal feels her stomach drop. "Stephan? Where are you calling from? Is Lily okay? Why isn't she here already?"

"She's perfectly fine. Listen Mal, I don't think we're gonna make back today or tomorrow. Mother wants Lily here for a couple more days."

"Stephan, you can't do this. It is my turn with Lily; I've been waiting all day."

"Relax Mal, we'll be there by Monday afternoon at the latest." Mal grits her teeth, imagining Stephan's smug smile on the other side of the phone.  
"Honestly, there wouldn't even have to be this ridiculous back and forth if you'd just come with us."

"We're getting a divorce, Stephan. I'm not going to spend the holidays with you and your family."

"That's another thing. When I get back to New York, I want us to discuss this ridiculous divorce talk. Honestly-"

"Stephan, we've already discussed it. I am not changing my mind!"

Stephan's end is silent for a moment then, "Well, I'll see you on Monday Mallory. I do hope your attitude is better by then." 

Mal slams the phone down, her eyes tearing. 

Ursula is by her side in moments, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"He's trying to punish me by keeping Lily for the weekend." Mal says angrily.

"Bastard." Ursula rests her hands on Mal's arms gently. Mal can see her own frustration reflected in Ursula's frown; she's never liked Stephan. 

Now Mal is beginning to see why. She can't help but wonder if Stephan had always been like this, and her own determination to love him had blinded her. 

"I don't want you alone in this big house all weekend," Ursula declares, interrupting her musing. "Come stay in the city with me."

Mal hesitates but before she can protest, Ursula gives her a playful nudge. "Come on, we'll go to that bakery next door for breakfast. It'll be like old times."

Ursula's grin it eases the tension from Stephan's call. With so much turmoil in her life Ursula remains a constant, making things feel as easy as it was when they were children and every problem could be solved with a milkshake. 

She reaches out and pulls Ursula into a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Regina leans on the doll counter and watches the train set on display. It sits in the middle of the sales floor on a large table, circling a miniature village complete with fake snow and tiny ceramic figurines.

Perhaps Roland would like a set like that for Christmas. She makes a mental note to ask Marian; they could probably pool together for one of the smaller sets. 

A woman standing at the train display catches her attention. She is tall, with soft blonde curls that are tucked into an elegant twist at the base of her neck, partially hidden by her thick fur coat. She's watching the train race around the track absentmindedly, but as if sensing Regina's eyes on her, she looks up. Their eyes meet and for a moment, it feels like all the air has been sucked out of Regina's lungs. 

A harried man steps up to the counter, pointing to the display case behind Regina. 

"That doll there, how much is it?" 

Regina spins around, scanning the case. She can't figure out exactly where the man is pointing so she guesses. 

"The one in the blue dress?"

"Yes, sure," the man says, already focused on pulling his wallet out instead of looking at the display case. 

Regina glances over his shoulder. Now there is only a gaggle of small girls crowded around the train set. 

"How much is it?" She hears the man in front of her ask.

Regina looks at the man incredulously. She knows there's no point in even trying to tell this man about the features of the doll he's chosen, he clearly doesn't care. There has been a few parents like this, simply buying something will look impressive when their child unwraps it. 

The thought vaguely crosses her mind that this might have been her own fate as a child if not for her father when the man in front of her raps on the counter impatiently. "Do you speak English, girl? How much is it?" 

Regina jolts and reaches to check the tag."It's $11, sir,"she answers through gritted teeth.

"I'll take it," the man says, already preoccupied again as he lays the bills on the counter. 

Regina wraps the doll and gives it to him. She glares as she does so, but if he notices, he clearly doesn't care. She hopes at least that the girl who receives the doll enjoys it.

She's almost surprised when the woman in the fur coat appears in front of her, but somehow Regina just knows the woman was waiting to speak to her. 

Up close, she's even more stunning. Her blue eyes are piercing, and her plump lips are twisted into a playful smirk.

"H-hello there," Regina says, straightening to look at the woman as she asks, "How may I help you?" 

"I'm looking for a gift for my daughter," The woman says. She reaches up and tucks an errant stray of hair behind her ear as she scans the display case. Regina waits, unsure if the woman actually requires her assistance. 

Finally, the woman sighs and looks back at her. "What would you have liked when you were five years old?" 

"A paint set," she blurts. "Although that's just me. I suppose it depends on what your daughter is like. What is she interested in?" 

The woman thinks about it. "She's very smart," she says. A warm smile softens her face. "She likes figuring things out. She loves taking things apart and putting them together again."

Regina can't help but smile too. "She sounds wonderful." She steps out from behind the counter and beckons the woman to follow her. "I think I know the perfect thing."

She takes the woman to one of the shelves and hands her a box. "Most of our model sets are for older children, but I think she should be able to manage this one with a little help." 

The woman takes the box and looks up at Regina, smiling. "This is perfect."

Regina feels the warmth creep up her cheeks, but she wills it away. She doesn't want to think how the woman is smirking at her knowingly. 

Regina turns away quickly, but finds herself dragging out her walk back to the counter. 

She wraps the model carefully, taking care to fold the wrapping paper as neatly as possible. She wants this woman's gift to be absolutely perfect. Regina imagines her daughter, maybe a chubby cheeked girl, pale and blonde like her mother eagerly opening the box on Christmas day. The thought makes her smile. 

Even after the woman in the fur coat is gone, Regina feels giddy. She can't imagine why, the woman in the fur coat wasn't unusually complimentary to her or anything. Still, she lets the pleasant feeling carry her through the rest of the afternoon rush and before she knows it, Ruby has arrived for her shift. 

As Regina begins preparing to clock out, Ruby approaches her. 

"So," Ruby says, leaning on the counter, almost too casually. "Your friend, the one who came to the pub last week..."

"Marian?" 

"Yes, her." Ruby opens her mouth as if to continue, but pauses. 

Regina furrows her brow. Is Ruby upset that she brought Marian along? Marian had seemed to fit in perfectly with the Brookes crowd, probably even better than Regina herself. Ruby seemed especially taken with her, coming up to chat throughout the evening, so Regina is confused. 

Finally Ruby says, "We all really enjoyed having both of you around. So..if you were to keep bringing her to functions, that'd be swell."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ruby," she says with a smile. "I'll let her know."

Ruby nods and then wanders off, uncharacteristically preoccupied. Regina watches her go for a while, then shrugs and starts getting ready to go home.

* * *

The car pulls up at noon. Mal bends to catch Lily as flies out of the backseat.

"MAMA!"

Mal scoops her up into a hug and buries her face in soft dark hair. "Hello my darling," she murmurs. 

Lily pulls back to look at Mal with a gap toothed grin. "I missed you mama!" 

Mal smiles. "I missed you too."

Over Lily's shoulder Mal sees Stephan stepping out of the car. She kisses Lily's forehead and lowers her to the ground. "Lily darling, Aunty Ursula is in the kitchen, why don't you go say hello? I'll be there in a moment." 

Lily's eyes light up and she dashes through the door calling for her godmother. "AUNTYYYY URSULAAAA!"

Stephan is watching her and Lily. He stands awkwardly, fidgeting with his hat. He waits until Lily has vanished into the house and Mal turns to look at him. 

"You're looking good Mal," he says. 

"Thank you, Stephan," Mal replies. "You are looking well too," she finally adds. 

He takes her response as some sort of invitation, stepping forward. "Listen Mal, what are you doing on New Year's Eve?" 

Mal purses her lips. The real answer is nothing, but she doesn't want to encourage whatever Stephan is about to say next. 

She's saved the trouble of responding as Stephan continues. "Ella and Sean James are having a get together-

"Stephan, no."

"Mal, be sensible. These people are our friends. They're asking about you and frankly, I don't what to tell them because even I don't understand what you're trying to do here." 

Mal sighs. "Look Stephan, it doesn't need to be this complicated-"

Stephan steps closer, and though there isn't a huge height difference between them, it feels like he is towering over her. "Think of Lily," he says, gesturing to the house. "She's only 5 years old, she doesn't understand why we don't go anywhere together anymore."

Mal deflates. She's not hurting Lily, is she? Granted, when they adopted Lily Mal never imagined that she and Stephan would ever be raising her separately. Still, her love for Lily hasn't changed.

Stephan continues. "Whatever you're trying to prove, I never thought you'd be so selfish to ruin Lily's Christmas for it." 

"Fine," Mal says, her nose flaring. "I'll go. But this is only for Lily, Stephan. do you understand?" 

Stephan is already smiling, his anger forgotten. He ignores her question as he kisses her on the cheek before making his way back to the car. "I'll pick you both up at 5!" He calls over his shoulder.

Mal sighs and walks back into the house.

* * *

When Regina walks into the apartment, the scent of food cooking immediately draws her into the kitchen. 

"Something smells good!" She says, her stomach growling at the sight of the potatoes and vegetables on the counter. 

Henry is at the oven, checking a roast. He turns and closes the oven. "Thank you mija."

Just then, Cora sweeps into the kitchen. She is wearing one of her good dresses and her hair, usually still in the braid she wears to work, is washed and styled into a neat bun. 

"What's the event?" Regina says, glancing between her parents. Henry turns back to the food, but Cora takes her by the arm and leads her to the bathroom. 

"Leopold Blanchard is coming for dinner!" She says. "Take a bath. I've laid some clothes on your bed." 

Regina furrows her brow until she remembers the creep her parents had entertained the night of the Brookes Christmas party. Regina can't imagine why this man is visiting twice in the span of only a couple weeks, but judging by her mother's excitement, she can't imagine it's anything good. 

The outfit her mother has laid out is a horribly uncomfortable blue dress that Regina vaguely remembers picking out after a frustrating afternoon of shopping with her mother. Regina begrudgingly puts it on and is just finishing up a light layer of makeup when her mother returns.

She reaches to brush a curl out of Regina's face. "We haven't time to do much with your hair. A ponytail will have to do," she says, leading Regina to the vanity. 

Cora is uncharacteristically gentle as she pulls Regina's hair into a ponytail and ties a bow on it. When she's done, she steps back and looks at Regina pensively.

"You are beautiful, my love." 

Regina smiles at her mother's reflection in the mirror, her heart swelling with pride. Compliments from Cora are few and far between; her eyes seem trained to only see things that can be improved.

"Thank you mother."

If having high class friends keeps Cora this good tempered, Regina thinks as she follows her mother to the living room, she'll happily sit through this awkward dinner.

If Regina gives her mother credit for anything, it is her ability to charm others. She chats with Leopold easily about politics, and even gossips about about the social elite of New York as if she were one herself. 

Regina focuses on her meal, speaking only to answer a question. She wonders why she's even needed here. If Cora wants to charm Leopold, she certainly can't help much. 

Then she realises that every time she glances up from her plate she can see Leopold watching her from the corner of his eye. The conversation soon turns to Leopold's late wife who from what Regina has gathered, took ill and passed on about a year prior. 

"Eva was such a beautiful, kind hearted woman," Leopold says mournfully. 

Cora places a hand over his. "Oh Leopold."

"It's very hard, especially during this season. Eva used to love talking walks around our gardens, just to watch the snow fall."

Leopold's gaze flickers across the table again to where Regina is sitting stiffly in her chair.

"Have you ever been out to the country, Regina?"

Regina frowns. She vaguely remembers being about 2 or 3 years old and running around her grandfather's estate, before the falling out that led to her father being disinherited.

"Yes, a few times."

Leopold looks at her for a moment and then turns back to his meal. 

Something uncomfortable settles in the pit of her stomach and she puts her fork down. Thankfully, Leopold doesn't try to strike up a conversation with her again. She excuses herself after dinner and ducks into her bedroom. She gets ready for bed and lies down, but as she might, she can't seem to fall asleep.

She can hear the muffled voices through the thin walls of the apartment and it makes her stomach twist anxiously. Something about Leopold Blanchard sets her on edge, but she can't quite put it into words. 

It's almost as if he's inspecting her, but Regina has no idea what he's looking for. Even as she tries to work it out in her head, it sounds crazy. 

Apparently their guest has left, because her bedroom door is thrown open and Cora thunders up to the front of her bed. 

"Mother?" Regina sits up. "Is everything alright?"

Regina blinks a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. Once they focus, she can see that Cora is beaming. Henry is lingering at the doorway, eyes averted.

Cora places her hand on Regina's shoulder. "You've finally done something right," she says. "Leopold Blanchard has requested that you accompany him to a party on New Years Eve!"

Regina frowns. "What do you mean? Why?" 

If Cora was the type of woman to roll her eyes, she would. Instead, she huffs and says, "The James are one of the most prominent families in New York and they are having a party on New Years Eve. Leopold has asked that you attend with him and his daughter." 

Regina shakes her head. "I don't want to go anywhere with him," she says. 

Cora's hand tightens on her shoulder. "This is your chance to establish connections that matter, Regina. You _will_ go." 

Regina looks back to her father, imploring him to intervene."Papi!"

Henry's gaze however, is fixed downwards and he remains silent.

"I tolerated that street rat that you snuck around with-"

"Daniel was not a street rat!" Regina says angrily. 

"Well whatever he was, he's dead now," Cora spits. "And all you've done is waste your time pining over him instead of finding yourself a decent prospect."

Regina blinks back tears at the mention of Daniel's death. Even two years later, the pain from the day she got the news that Daniel had been killed is still fresh. He had been a couple years older and so determined to prove himself that he had enlisted, despite her protests. She'd gotten the letter while with Marian and in her grief, she'd been careless enough to leave it where her mother could find it. 

"You _will_ go," Cora repeats, her nails digging painfully into Regina's skin. "And you will do whatever it takes to ensure that Leopold enjoys your company, do you understand?"

Regina feels her heart sink. Papi isn't going to help her out of this, and Regina knows that arguing with her mother more is futile.

"Yes, mother."

Cora releases her with a cold smile. "Good girl." With that, she sweeps out of the room, dragging Henry behind her.

* * *

"Mama, mama!" Lily says, running into Mal's bedroom and twirling. "Look at mee!" 

Lily's spinning has caused one of the bows in her hair to come undone. 

"Very pretty, darling," Mal says, pulling Lily onto her lap. She adjusts the ribbon and presses a kiss to the top of Lily's head. 

Lily reaches across the vanity to Mal's lipstick. "Can I wear this mama?" 

Mal laughs and takes the tube. "Only a little." She takes some lipstick onto her finger and applies a barely noticeable layer of red to Lily's lips. 

"Now we match!" Lily says, turning to look into the mirror. 

Mal looks at their reflections. Sometimes she really does feel as though Lily looks like her, even though she knows any resemblance is pure coincidence rather than genetics.

The doorbell rings and Lily darts out of the room. "Daddy's here!" She yells, thundering down the stairs.

Mal checks her make up in the mirror and straightens her shoulders before following Lily to the door.

Stephan is waiting in the foyer with Lily. 

"You look beautiful," He says, looking Mal up and down. 

There's a glint in his eyes that makes Mal feel exposed, but Lily chimes in. "Pretty mama!" 

Mal remembers why she's doing this. She picks Lily up and replies, "Thank you sweetheart."

Stephan holds his arm out. "Shall we?"

* * *

As soon as they reach the party Lily vanishes to join the other children and Mal is accosted by Ella James. "Mallory! How are you?"

"I'm very well," Mal says with a stiff smile. Ella James is one of the women whose company Mal actually enjoys on occasion, but she is a notorious gossip. Mal senses that Ella is sniffing for a story, and her suspicions are confirmed when Ella takes her by the arm and leads her away out of Stephan's earshot.

"Oh Mal, it's so lovely to see you and Stephan back together again!"

Mal sighs. The sooner she gets this over with, the sooner she can go find a drink and see if Ursula decided to make an appearance. 

"Stephan and I are not back together actually,"she says, pausing to watch Ella's reaction. 

Ella's brow furrows and she looks back at Stephan before turning to Mal.

Before she can ask, Mal continues. "We're just attending together. After all, we are both still Lily's parents. She is our top priority." she says, making sure that Ella picks up her intended message. If nothing else, at least Mal can make sure that Ella tells people the true reason why she is accompanying Stephan, since she's sure the story Stephan is telling is different.

Ella seems pacified by this, if a bit put out. She pats Mal on the hand. "Of course. Now, I must go mingle but I'll talk to you later," she says, disappearing into the crowd. 

Mal goes to get herself a glass of wine, and makes her rounds. It is tedious but it gives her something to do. Thankfully no one else is so bold as to ask her about her marriage, though she suspects Ella will have told them already. 

Feeling the urge for a smoke, she makes her way to the backdoor, stopping only to retrieve her coat.

As Mal steps out into the cold air, she lets out a sigh of relief. The party isn't one of the worst she's been to, but tonight she just doesn't feel like mingling. 

Mal reaches into her coat and pulls out a cigarette. Just as she's about to light it, the back door swings open and a young girl steps out. She shuts the door quietly and then leans against it, breathing heavily. 

Mal decides to make her presence known. "You must be lost dear. This isn't the powder room," she says, stepping out from the shadows with a smirk.

The girl jumps and looks up. "Oh!" she says quickly. "I'm so sorry, i just needed a breath of fresh air, I-"

"Relax dear," Mal says, lighting her cigarette. "I do not care who you were trying to escape from in there."

The girl takes a breath and moves away from the door. "I'm Regina."

"Mal."

Regina frowns for a moment and then grins. "I remember you," she says proudly.

Mal raises a brow as she starts smoking. She tries to remember the function where she may have met Regina before, but her mind is blank.

Regina continues, realizing that Mal still doesn't recognize her. "How did your daughter enjoy her model?" 

"You're the girl from Brookes."

"Of course." Regina giggles. "So? Did she like it?"

Mal nods slowly. She looks at Regina. She looks so different with her curls pulled back into a neat updo and her plump lips painted in a deep pink.

Mal pulls her gaze away from Regina's lips hastily. "So, how come I haven't seen you at one of these functions before?" 

Regina turns sullen. "I came with Leopold Blanchard." She says quietly, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

Leopold is one of the most respected men in New York, but personally, Mal finds him pompous. He's always bragging about the charities that he's donating to, a conversation she'd been fortunate enough to dodge tonight. She scoffs, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Who did you lose a bet to?"

Regina doesn't reply, but she doesn't seem to mind Mal ragging on her date either. 

They stand there in silence for a while and Mal finds herself watching Regina out of the corner of her eye. 

She's bracing herself against the cold wind, her flimsy shawl doing little to protect her. A few strands of her hair have fallen free of the updo, and Mal has to resist the urge to tuck them back behind Regina's ear. 

Regina's gaze flickers to Mal's mouth and Mal looks down to see her cigarette, half done now.

Mal reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cigarette. She holds it out to Regina. "Smoke?"

Regina giggles, taking the cigarette. "Thank you." 

Mal tilts her head, seeing how Regina is holding the cigarette uncertainly. "Have you ever smoked before?"

Regina shakes her head bashfully as she places the cigarette between her lips. 

"Alright," she says, moving closer to block the wind as she pulls out her lighter. "Now, when i light it, draw in. Not too much; hold it in your mouth and then blow out."

She cups her hand around the cigarette. Before lighting it, she happens to look down at Regina. 

Regina is staring at her mouth again, even though her cigarette is now clamped in between her fingers. 

Mal subconsciously runs her tongue across her lips and Regina's gaze darts upward. Her dark eyes twinkle in the moonlight and Mal quickly turns her attention back to lighting the cigarette. 

Almost immediately Regina pulls back, coughing. "That's foul!" She wheezes. The cigarette drops to the ground. 

Mal roars with laughter. "What on earth did you do?" 

Regina doesn't answer, her eyes watering. "That was foul."

Mal puts out her own cigarette and moves forward again, patting her on the back lightly. "Are you alright?"

Regina's blush is clear even in the darkness. "Yes," she mumbles. 

From inside the house, booming voices start the countdown. 

Mal looks at her watch, she didn't think they'd been out so long. She turns back to the house."I suppose this is our cue."

Regina reaches out and gently pulls her back. "Just a minute more?"

Mal looks at the hand on her forearm and then at Regina's face. "Alright."It barely comes out as a whisper.

It strikes midnight and Mal can hear the celebrations inside, but neither she nor Regina move apart. 

Mal wants to stay in this moment. It feels so precarious; new year is dawning and Regina's eyes are full of hope and something else that makes her heart soar. 

Mal's gaze falls to Regina's lips, the pink lipstick now faded away leaving her natural colour to show. Mal is overwhelmed by the desire to lean down and kiss her. As soon as the thought occurs to her, Mal steps back, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opens them, Regina is still looking up at her with dark, innocent eyes. 

Mal feels her stomach twist. She shouldn't be looking at Regina like that. Embarrassed by her own folly, Mal takes another step away from Regina. 

"We should go back inside," she says hastily. 

Regina nods mutely, her shoulders slumped. They go inside and get swallowed by the crowd almost instantly. 

Mal is so preoccupied, she almost doesn't notice an inebriated Stephan coming in to give her a kiss. She tilts her head at the last moment, causing his kiss to fall on her cheek. "Happy new year, Stephan." She says. "Do you know where Lily is?"

He points to one of the rooms dejectedly, before wandering back to the group of men. 

Mal peeks into the room, and sure enough, most of the younger children have already fallen asleep. Lily's ribbon is undone again, and drooping over her face. 

Mal smiles and gently picks her up. "Happy new year darling," she says, kissing Lily on the cheek.


End file.
